


春风变奏

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: ·是稿·黑白魔，部队房里谈恋爱的腻歪故事·营救→中断·非全龄（一定要是吵完架甜甜蜜蜜地办事.jpg 不过其实也没办上·头铁的人会被惩罚
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 6





	春风变奏

在其他部队成员眼里，黑魔是个闷声办大事的人，这不仅指他在队友打算放弃时安静地收走魔物性命的可靠表现，也包括他不声不响地给自己找到了对象。

但是，究竟是不是对象，还是其他人每晚在客厅内就着麦酒争论的话题之一。原因在于黑魔冷淡的作风就像他常穿的那件咒袍，把一切暧昧的可能严严实实地裹了起来。而另一位则相反，像润泽大地的甘雨般总能妥帖地照顾到每一个人。

“是错觉吗？但要我说一开始白魔会跟着黑魔来我们这儿就很奇怪。”

“一个人吃易伤是贪，八个人一起吃就是提高输出。总不可能我们都鬼迷心窍了觉得那两人有问题吧！”

但聊了半天，麦酒喝空了小半箱，实质上的证据却没增加多少。

“但是啊，”诗人小心翼翼地开口，“白魔是最晚加入部队的，所以房间在二楼走廊右边的尽头对吧。”

众人不解其意地点点头。

“可是有些时候，他会走左手边的楼梯，进左边的走廊……”

众人愣了几秒，发出“啊”的感叹。黑魔的房间在左边。要说观察战场还是诗人比较厉害。

这个令人浮想联翩的细节无疑给他们的推测增添了一层旖旎的色彩，好像确有其事似的，有几个人语气中甚至带了一丝嫉妒。

“那今天呢？”

诗人无辜地摊开手：“去了左边。我不是故意看的我只是正巧走在最后……”

在那些艳羡的目光无法触及的房内，白魔站在黑魔床边，居高临下地盯着坐在床沿上的人。黑魔面无表情地回视过去。只有台灯昏黄的光映照着僵持不下的两人。

白魔先松了口：“别再做那么危险的事了好不好？”

“哪里危险？”黑魔问。白魔被这话呛得无言以对，好半晌才说：“站在马上有攻击降临的地方不危险？稍有差池你现在就没命了。”

“但是没有。”黑魔几不可察地皱皱眉，“计算时机，判断对手的状态，这也是掌握破坏之力的一环。”

白魔把他的动作看在眼里：“那些故意受的伤也是算好的吗？”

黑魔点头，丝毫未觉白魔话中的不满：“都不是致命伤。”

“……”白魔从来接受的都是珍惜自然赐予的肉体与来之不易的生命的教导，黑魔这样糟蹋性命的价值观让他愤怒又无从下手，“但是根本没有那么做的必要，讨伐迟早都能完成，你这样只是让自己白白受伤。”

“节约下来的时间不也是生命吗。”黑魔语气平静，话中却有意无意带着刺，“你也说了，我只是让自己白白受伤，和其他人没有关系。”

“至少和我有关系。”白魔愠怒。

“你不治也无妨。”黑魔道，“又不会死。”

的确不会，白魔想，只不过是像失去痛觉一样血流了满手满脸还能若无其事地吟唱咒文罢了。白魔头一次见到这种行为时吓得心惊肉跳，后来才发现是惯犯。他不在意黑魔那些常人觉得不近人情的冷漠脾气，但不代表他不讨厌对方这样漠视安危的举动。

所以他们就这件事争执也不是一次两次了，每次都自觉隐约触犯到对方的底线，只剩沉默。

白魔盯着苍白的墙壁，没来由地想到了无限城的古籍上对黑魔法的记载，作为与之抗争的力量而生的白魔法，使用者也免不了对黑魔法和黑魔法师们致以微词。白魔原本只把那些话当作历史条件下古人偏颇的观点，现在却在某种程度上十分认同：黑魔法师多少都有点病。

他不会把这话说出口，却也气得不知说什么好，僵硬地站在房内。黑魔见状往前坐了些，拉住他的手，暖热的触感让他忍不住回头。黑魔法师的眼里仿佛没有波澜，又被灯光照得发亮，像沉淀在池中的星星。

“不早了，该休息了。”黑魔说得诚恳。白魔清楚这是他让步的方式，心头还是止不住地烦躁：今天确实是不气了，下一次迟早还会为这事争吵。他怄气地抽出手：“我回房睡。”

第二天一切如常，众人围坐在一楼的长桌旁吃早餐，准备出发讨伐魔物。显然诗人昨天的话还残留在某些人脑中，白魔茫然地低头检查衣襟，不知道队友们今天为什么总盯着自己看。

诗人的腿被谁踢了一下。他吃痛地皱眉：干什么啊？桌对面的战士冲他动口型：你骗人。

并不知道白魔深夜回了自己房间的诗人大怒，无声地回答：睡一个房间又不代表要上床。

可能是说得太快，对方只读出了“上床”二字，指着自己的脖子和脸大骂：什么都没有！

“怎么了？”白魔终于忍不住问。战士赶紧收了手，讪讪道：“没事，有个飞虫。”

饭毕众人出发执行任务，这是部队主要的财政来源之一。收拾停当，准备出发的人在大厅里集合，白魔隔着几个人看了黑魔一眼。对方也在看他。

白魔想走过去嘱咐几句，又觉得该说的昨天都说了，何况收场得尴尬，他决定看黑魔今天的表现再谈。黑魔注视了他几秒，侧过身绑上眼罩，戴上帽子，上半张脸就此藏进了阴影里，白魔也就移开眼神。

战斗进行得很顺利，白魔放下心来。略微好了一点的心情又在他瞥到黑魔以身涉险的动作时沉到谷底：根本没把自己的话放在心里。

绷断的神经替他先一步做了决定，白魔看着被无形的绳索拽到自己跟前的黑魔，咒杖的光芒熄灭了。对方仅露出的一只眼睛中闪过一丝错愕，也许还有怒意：“你干什么？”

“我说过别那么干了吧。”白魔回敬了一句能概括这屡教不改的恶劣行径的话，“下次还敢。”

直到任务结束黑魔都没回话，白魔判断不出对方是不是在生气。黑魔本来就话少，私下里稍微多几句。这种情形下，也没人能给他提示。

回程中，白魔本想去找他，但今天是头一次和伊修加德出身的占星搭档，一下场他就被战战兢兢的小姑娘拉着问有没有什么不足，一番解答后已经回到了部队房门口。黑魔走在前面，白魔想喊住对方，犹豫了一下，对方已经上楼了。说是软硬兼施，软的手段白魔已经很久没用过了，硬也不过像昨晚那样苦口婆心地劝一阵，还经常发展成争吵。

这是他头一回直接在战斗中干涉黑魔的行径。他是不想因为这种小事和黑魔闹不开心的，但这件小事背后代表的，对生死的漠然更让他无措。

白魔坐在沙发上，想得怅然，起身回了房。

先前大气也不敢出的众人终于有了絮絮叨叨的机会。

“这是怎么了？”战士问得理直气壮，他一直站在魔物面前，看不见后方的情形。

龙骑摇摇头。最后还是弓的射程够长又能满地乱窜的诗人老实汇报起自己的观察结果：“就是那个，黑魔又想头铁的时候白魔营救了他一下。”

“就这？”战士无语，他除了曾经被学者拽下环形平台的空洞之外对这个技能没什么糟糕印象。

“哎你不懂，他们读条职业很讨厌被打断的，不信你去拉一下正在雪月花的武士。”

“所以他俩其实没戏吧？哪有谈个恋爱进屋先各自把门一关的，在房间里聊通讯贝吗？”

前几天发毒誓表示他俩肯定有问题否则他后跳必死的龙骑大怒：“谈恋爱吵个架不正常？”

“不是，兄弟，”战士忧心忡忡，“吵架正常，你倒是说说这俩人怎么和好？”

气氛再次凝重起来。众人还未想出一个可行的办法，晚餐时黑魔突然宣布要回一次乌尔达哈，请一个月的假。

战士干巴巴地劝他别走，被黑魔一句“进部队时说了可以接私活的吧”呛得无言以对。

黑魔说这些话时没看白魔一眼，他确信自己不愿听到挽留的话，但白魔就这么和其他人一起沉默着放他走了，他也觉得不痛快。

这件事情不大不小，要说错他也有，但他想到白魔说“下次还敢”时的模样还是觉得火大。像一团缠得乱七八糟的毛线，烧了痛快，偏偏舍不得烧，只能一点一点解开，解得心烦意乱。直到渡船在嘈杂声中靠岸，他才回过神来。

就和其他人猜测的一样，私活其实是个不接也可以的委托。咒术师行会的熟人临时有事，找黑魔代一阵子班。

阿达内斯圣柜堂内本就没多少繁杂的活，加上天气炎热，来参拜的人也少。熟人早就把他的消息传达给接待的人，众人知道他对咒术知识了解颇深，也就放心地把整理文书的工作交给他。

黑魔替祭司写完寄给权贵的信，坐在侧厅深处阴凉的角落里，盯着远处的火光发呆。他认识白魔也是在这样一份无聊的工作里，他作为小有名气的冒险者收到格里达尼亚某户贵族的邀请，去鉴定一份文物。到了地方才发现那是该家族的传家宝，光是拿出来见光就恨不得大摆宴席炫耀一番，黑魔等了两天，连东西都没摸到。

好在贵族至少做事体面，按天支付的酬金没让他想逃跑。这天主人又在薰衣草苗圃借了地办露天晚会，黑魔觉得心烦，趁着人群多直接走出了会场。他是头一回来格里达尼亚，除了森都人漫长的礼节性寒暄也想见识点别的东西。

夜间的薰衣草苗圃很是安静，萤火在树丛中时隐时现，风裹来花草的气息。这里的住户虽然大都是冒险者，却也受到这座城市静谧气质的影响，在庭院中种着雅致的植物，屋内点着柔和的灯光。

黑魔走马观花地看着，在这之中有一间屋子的庭院打理得格外精美，不大的地方收拾出了幽深错落之感，仿佛由吹毛求疵的画家所绘一般，每一朵花、每一片叶都以最饱满的姿态生长着。这样的屋子却黑着灯，黑魔想，很难想象一个晚归的人会有空把植物照料得这么好。

他走近些，房屋被深深浅浅的树木所掩，看不清晰。万千片树叶沐浴在乳白的月光中，仿佛被夜色赋予了生命。黑暗褪去物体原本的色彩，只剩了光和影。

这摇曳的影影绰绰中站着一个人影，因为太过洁白，笼罩在皎洁的月光里，几乎不似活物而像一件装饰品，整个葳蕤的庭院只为衬托出他非人般的纯净。那人也看到了他，连肤色都白净得在光下近乎透明。 

这是他在异邦见到的最美的东西。

黑魔很少对什么产生物欲，对他而言强大之外的追求都是无用的牵绊。但那一刻他莫名想到了某些走火入魔的魔法师的手记，打开异界之门后，见到了某种蛊惑人心的存在，从此再也无法忘怀。

白魔给他的就是这样的感受。

为了多些时间和白魔相处，黑魔巴不得那无聊透顶的委托再多几日，为此甚至在鉴定文物时说了些暗示妖异气息的谎话，吓得主人赶紧请他彻查一番。他是不会对这些事产生什么道德上的愧疚的，包括他对白魔的想法也是，他在意的是目的，也就是每晚走下斜坡，走进白魔家的庭院的时刻。

白魔对他这个不速之客的到来接受得很自然，不如说有些太自然了。黑魔坐在庭院内被绿意包围的桌前，白魔给他倒了花草茶，空气中夜来香的芬芳中就氤进一阵热气腾腾的香气来。

黑魔借着这杯茶问：“是用这里栽的植物泡的吗？”

白魔有些意外地停手：“不，是商店街里买的。”

“……”好在即使黑魔不善辞令，他丰富的冒险经历也足以让白魔入神地听他讲到深夜。这位从未踏出过森林的治疗师在黑魔讲述那些带有风沙或海潮气味的故事时总会露出神往的表情。

想带他走，黑魔想，想将幽谷中的百合花移栽到自己的窗边。

和色彩变幻的白日相比，夜晚的时间总是模糊如梦，但日子总会在一次次昼夜交替间过去。白魔没问过他什么时候回利姆萨·罗敏萨，但黑魔自己清楚日限已至。

“你在这里太浪费了。”黑魔说。白魔刚在他的再三要求下向他展示了白魔法，其实并没有人受伤，只是他屡次表示想见识一下古老的治愈术，而白魔又不好意思推诿。对他真诚的赞美，白魔只是笑笑，短暂地离席，回屋放好那柄几乎全新的幻杖。

那天他拿了餐会上乌尔达哈风味的点心，白魔常开玩笑说他这种偷拿食物的行为就像衔走闪亮物品的鸟，但依旧把它们放在瓷碟上，沏了茶和他一起享用。

白魔说这种味道的点心在这里很少见，可见那户人家的确阔绰。黑魔耸耸肩，回答其实做得并不是很正宗，你愿意的话可以带你去乌尔达哈尝尝。

白魔笑着回应了这个玩笑：“那我就得弃白魔法师的工作不顾了。”

黑魔重复了一遍：“你愿意吗？”

白魔沉默。草叶泛白的脊背在风中翕动。

黑魔盯着他捏着杯柄的洁白手指：“我不知道你为什么困在这里，原因也不重要，我不在意。但你一定没有多少‘白魔法师的工作’，否则你不会无聊到用自己的以太去灌溉植物。”

白魔一惊，不复先前平静的神态：“你从什么时候知道……”

“没多久就看出来了。”黑魔回答，要感受以太的流动并不难，尤其这地方的植物完美得太古怪了些。一开始他也不愿相信这么荒唐的做法，但白魔每夜都在庭院中忙碌的样子和日渐苍白的脸色总令他生疑。而刚才白魔法中的以太和四周空气里的以太的相似程度，给了他最后一个实证。

他觉得讽刺，白魔法明明被誉为净化和治愈之力，它的使用者却在挥霍自己的生命。

“一起走吧。”黑魔伸出手。满院植物如活物般发出虫鸣似的细响，枝枝叶叶如囚笼的栏杆，又如无数双手，警告它们的宿主不要离去。

白魔握住了他的手。

这出逃带来的后果，即使白魔不说，黑魔也多少清楚。但白魔最多只是苦笑着说，这么久不回去，房子估计已经出让给其他人了吧。黑魔是那种有钱也不会考虑买房子的人，打理一间屋子对他来说太琐碎了。但他听得懂白魔语气中的怅然。

他看着的是圣柜堂内跳动的火光，满脑子想的却是白魔：那张初见便令他怦然心动的，仿佛从未被尘世玷污的脸，竟然也很适合血污和情欲；抑或他替队友包扎时半是心疼半是埋怨的模样，连生气时把门一关对自己说教的样子都让他怀念起来。想到这个份上，黑魔也清楚自己已经没了在外停留的心思。

他是连夜赶回海雾村的，到部队房门口时已是深夜。他本以为所有人都睡了，走近大门才听见上方传来占星的声音：“诶前辈，你回来了。”

他应了一声，抬头看见占星一个人坐在屋顶上：“这么晚了，想家？”

占星不好意思起来：“不，只是今天是个难得的晴天……”她的笑容忽然止住，探出头对黑魔说，“对了前辈，白魔前辈生病了，你要不要去看……”她听多了大厅内的八卦，默认两人关系亲密，此刻又回忆起黑魔离开的初衷，生怕自己说错了话。

“我知道了，谢谢你。”黑魔的回答没能让她品出这话是对是错，她支着身子，看那个黑色的身影走进屋里去。

白魔睡得不太沉。黑魔怕吵醒他，没取火柴而是用一点魔法无声地点亮了床头的灯。白魔脸上泛着病态的红，被角没有像以往那样妥帖地盖好，看样子被高热折磨得不轻。黑魔盯着他微微颤动的睫毛，心里泛起一阵古怪的平静，好像可以这样看很久很久。

他摸了摸白魔的额头，热得像个暖炉。这一下扰了病人的清梦，掌心感到了皮肤几不可闻的颤抖，像盖着一只振翅的蝴蝶。

白魔醒来，第一眼看到黑魔还以为自己在做梦，但喜悦只持续了一秒，想到对方是因为什么离开的他又放不下面子，背过身闷闷地说了一句：“你怎么还回来。”

他这话本意是讥讽，但病人讲话难免中气不足，加上他半夜醒来嗓子干哑，话里就带了无力的嗔怪意味，听得黑魔心头一软，伸手去抚弄他散乱在额前的头发：“嗯，我回来了。”

手是凉的，仿佛还残存着沙漠的夜风气味。白魔本能地抓住那只手，任他在额头和脸颊上留下轻柔的抚摸。黑魔脱下沾尘的外套，单膝跪在白魔床上，探身去摸他任性的病人，连后颈都是烫的：“怎么病成这样。”

白魔不理他。黑魔有点无奈地下床，去找水壶和杯子，居然有几分理解了白魔平时照顾人的心情：真不讲道理。

倒完水，他绕到另一边，好言好语地喊白魔起来喝水。这次白魔没了躲藏的理由，支起身接过水杯。喝完水白魔问了一句：“不是说去一个月吗？这才半个月不到吧。”

黑魔接过水杯搁到一边：“想你了，就回来了。”

白魔本就烧得晕晕乎乎，被黑魔这句语气诚恳的实话讲得没了赌气的力气，任凭黑魔牵着自己的手，手指挣了挣，和那只微凉的手十指相扣：“我也很想你。”

黑魔笑了笑，俯身去吻白魔的嘴唇。衣襟被身下的人扯了一把，传来的力道有点虚，黑魔就顺从地贴下去，在床铺上滚成一团。白魔回应得力不从心，被黑魔含着舌尖吮了两口，他茫然地觉得这个人的口腔都是凉的，像细雪在他脑海里化成短暂的清明。

彼此拥抱了一会儿，逐渐消停下来。黑魔凝视着白魔绯红的脸，也分不清是吻得脸热还是高烧的热度：“该睡了。我去洗个澡。”

白魔不偏不倚摸了他一把，问：“你是去洗澡？”

“……”黑魔沉默。他的确被亲硬了，但眼下也不可能做什么，没想到被白魔发现了，“我去浴室解决。”

白魔抓住他逃跑的手：“别走。”

黑魔不解地停住。

“看着我，”白魔说，“看着我弄出来。”

说去浴室解决，想的无非也是白魔，但要当着幻想对象的面解决又是另一回事。黑魔想找个办法蒙混过关，但白魔就这么从容不迫地盯着他，大有不答应这件事就没法过去的意思。

“原谅我吧，白魔法师大人。”黑魔还想试试最后的挣扎，“我再也不头铁了。”

白魔被逗笑了：“不行。怎么，你想的不是我？”

黑魔认命地跪在床上，觉得白魔惩罚的手段未免有些太奇怪。性事上他很少觉得害羞，非要说的话他更爱看白魔窘迫的样子，但这个在恋人面前毫无保留地展示自己的姿势让他莫名其妙地脸上发热。

“我要做些什么吗？”白魔问，手指停在睡衣的扣子上，解开了两颗。

“你别动，别着凉。”黑魔嘴上说得硬气，眼神还是忍不住在那片干净的皮肤上流连了几秒。如果是平时，他一定会在那里留下层叠的痕迹，在沉淀下来的暗红间缀上新的绯色，如同骤雨将新落的花打在一地锦色上。

他看着白魔的脸，套弄自己的性器。热病带来的红到底和情欲有所不同，白魔微张的唇泛着没有血色的苍白，令人想用亲吻让它重新红润起来。

想亲吻，想拥抱，想把自己挤进这个人体内，做尽所有亲密的事情。

黑魔想得有些头昏脑热，一时不知道究竟是谁得病了。他凑上去想吻，被白魔轻轻点了嘴唇：“我说的是看着。”

能看不能吃。黑魔想，等病好了再报复回来。

其实白魔很少能这么长久地凝视黑魔陷在情欲中的样子，以往他是被干得情迷意乱的那个，只能在眼泪滚落的间隙里注意到对方一直注视着自己。今天这样他才体会到黑魔的眼神里深重又隐忍的渴望。勃起的性器被那只习惯于拿咒杖的手握着抚弄，呼吸也随之沉重起来。

“在想什么？”白魔突然问。

“在想怎么干你。”黑魔回答。白魔从他的语气里听出一丝委屈的不满，不禁觉得好笑。话虽如此黑魔手上还是规规矩矩的，服从着只能看的命令。

黑魔低头看着白魔干净的脸，对方湿润的眼神在自己的脸和下身之间来回逡巡，无辜得好像这要求不是他提的一样，甚至有意无意地舔了舔嘴唇。黑魔脑内充斥着以往的活色生香的片段和下次要怎么干哭白魔的遐想，这一切又和眼前的人重合起来，他喘息一声，精液射在手心里。

“好孩子。”白魔的语气好像黑魔才是他听话的小病人。他坐起身，拉住黑魔的手腕，从下往上舔掉那些温热的精液，也没忘记给刚释放过的性器清理。湿软的口腔好像比平时更热一点，白魔的动作又和往常一样细心，也许是错觉，还更慢了一点。黑魔被这个奖励激得险些把持不住，按着白魔的头认输：“行了快放我去洗澡。”

白魔从下往上看着他：“下次再也不头铁了？”

“真的，真的。”黑魔无奈道。

至于下次黑魔又如何宁死不屈地在黑魔纹里生根发芽又惨遭营救，部队成员开始新一轮的“几天和好押一赔十大竞猜”，都不重要了。反正怎么吵都会一一方在非正式场合的妥协和正式场合的我行我素告终。

“妈的又赔了，下次赌个别的吧。”龙骑道，“赌他们什么时候发请柬。”

END


End file.
